


Dick Summoning 101

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Loss, Cults, Demon Summoning, Demons, Kinktober, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Tentacles, it/its pronouns for benrey here, kind of, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: some jackasses kidnapped gordon in the dead of night, drove him to a cave, and then stabbed him.oh well. at least it can't get any worse.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous





	Dick Summoning 101

**Author's Note:**

> please do not read this if you are a minor, and don't send it to anyone who doesn't want to see it (this includes the creators). this is two adults having consensual sex which is not a crime.  
> also this is not beta read.

Gordon couldn’t fucking believe his luck.

Lying on a sacrificial altar wasn’t the best place to reevaluate your life choices, but since said life choices led to you being killed to summon some dumb fucking demon/god/whatever, it seemed good enough for Gordon.

The cultists around him were chanting some weird phrases in what he assumed to be latin. He honestly couldn’t be bothered with this anymore. It seemed a little ridiculous now that the fear had mostly bled away. That, and most of his blood as well.

The calls grew louder and louder, until the leader screamed something. It didn’t sound like latin - more like a name pulled straight from a lovecraft novel. Gordon wondered if they’d read a few of those - would probably explain why they chose to sacrifice a brown man.

Flames grew high, licking the ceiling of the cave the ritual was taking place in. Then, they blew out entirely. It was silent and pitch black for a moment, before some cultists started muttering to each other. From what Gordon could make out (he was still a little preoccupied with bleeding out) it seemed the summoning didn’t work?

The mumbling didn’t last long however, before a few lights began popping up in the air. They were orbs, shifting through many colours, including a mysterious colour, unlike any seen on earth. They were dim, but soon brightened enough to illuminate the scene. Gordon was honestly glad his vocal cords had given out with all the screaming he’d done earlier cause the noise that managed to escape his throat would have been loud as fuck.

A massive figure, deep blue, a shadow cast over its face, tentacles squirming and holding the orbs, eyes floating around the head, a massive predatory grin adorning it, was standing (Well, crouched. The cave wasn’t that big.) in front of the altar. It looked around a little, before its gaze settled on the scene in front of it. Gordon couldn't blame it; a dingy cavern wasn't the most visually interesting place.

The head cultist cleared their throat and spoke first. “Oh great one, we have summoned -”

That was as far as they got before a claw reached out and gored them in the chest. The others barely managed to let out a cry as a similar fate befell them all as well. The thing (a demon, Gordon decided) brought its claw up to its mouth and gave it an experimental lick. 

“ugh. fuckin’ blood doesn’t even taste good. dumb ass-cultists, summonin’ me. meh. at least they got monked quickly. wouldn’t been nice if someone else showed up.”

It stopped inspecting its fingers when it noticed Gordon’s fixed gaze on it, and leant down, eyes narrowing. Gordon couldn’t find it in him to be scared of the demon. He was dying, and to be honest? The thing killing all the cultists definitely gave it a few points in his books. He would give it a thumbs up if he could move.

“oh shit, you’re still alive? probs why their failsafe failed, lol.” It said lol as separate letters. Gordon began to wonder if it was a demon or a dude you’d meet on xbox live. “here, lemme help bro.”

A huge hand lifted towards Gordon and ungraciously dropped itself on his chest. Gordon still stared upwards, fully expecting to be speared or something by the sharp claws, but instead he felt something shift in his stomach. The hand moved slightly to reveal that the stab wound (with “the ritual knife, passed through our group for generations, stained with the blood of blah blah blah”) had been healed. He looked down at it, then up at the demon who was still grinning, and let out a croaky “What?”

“yo. you wanna fuck?”

Okay, Gordon was absolutely dead. Either that or the blood loss had really gotten to him and he was currently in the middle of the weirdest hallucination anyone could conceive.

“W-why?” he asked. His throat ached.

“well you’re kinda cute as fuck yannow,” the demon said. “and those dudes were fuckin’. mega uncool. big sucks.”

“Not poggers at - at all,” Gordon agreed. Its grin somehow grew even wider.

“hell yeah. so uh. you wanna get biznay nastness down with big benny boy over here?”

Gordon looked at the demon - Benny, apparently? - thought _well it is kinda hot_ \- and nodded. He hadn’t realized, but it had shrunk slightly. Not to gordon’s size, it still towered over him, but no longer the 30 foot monster it was before.

“sick,” it said, and got to work.

It lifted Gordon gently, a hand running along where his wound was, caressing it lightly. Gordon had kinda expected it to be rough, but demons were seemingly pretty delicate with their dates. Another hand gripped under his head and turned it slightly, bringing it up towards the demon’s own. It leant down and connected its and his lips in a kiss. A bit too woozy to do anything, Gordon just tried to reciprocate as much as possible, which mostly consisted of trying to open his mouth wider to allow it more access. 

Eventually it moved its head downwards, trailing kisses down his body. Gordon tried to suppress his wheezing giggles as it mouthed at a particularly ticklish spot around his neck, but considering the floating eyes’ pupils dilating, he guessed he didn’t succeed. The kissing turned into gentle nibbles of his flesh. Despite the fact that the thing could eat Gordon in one bite, he wasn’t afraid. Well, he was - but his blood-loss brain couldn’t bring himself to feel that emotion first and foremost with all the sensations he was currently feeling.

The snake-like tongue reached outwards and licked up Gordon’s abdomen. With some discomfort, he realised the demon was licking his blood up. Although he was safe for the current timeframe for fucking, he wasn’t quite sure he wouldn’t be a meal later.

“mmm,” it groaned against his stomach. “you taste real good bro.”

Wow. That did _not_ help.

“You have -”, Gordon turned his head slightly and coughed into one hand. “Really bad dirty talk.”

“Hey fuck you dude.” The demon’s eyes squinted at him, and he had the distinct feeling he was being pouted at. “benrey’s the best at this. ign top picks, 10/10.” Gordon wasn’t quite sure why a gaming website would be ranking “Benrey”’s dirty talk - and was also unsure as to how a demon knew what ign was.

“So far -” and pause for cough, “- all you’ve done is - imply you’re going to eat me, and say the word ‘biznay’.”

“fine,” it mumbled, nuzzling into his tummy slightly. Its face was soft against his bare skin. “i’ll try to impress you a li’l more, picky dude. rude-os pick-man.” Those were terrible insults. Gordon ignored how Benrey apparently knew what his name was and deliberately made shitty puns to lean his head against a tendril that had been sliding along his cheek. One - they seemingly came from nowhere - pressed up against his mouth, and he let it in easily. Already in the deep end. Might as well deepthroat a demon tentacle. 

It, uhh. Actually felt kinda nice? It was feeling around his mouth, slipping slightly down his gullet. The flavour was something that Gordon couldn’t quite describe, but also tasted kind of similar to Mountain Dew Baja Blast™️. He didn’t choke around it - it was thinner than most cocks he’d sucked before, and somehow managed to evade his gag reflex - and tried to wrap his tongue around it best he could. It wiggled a little, as though it was happy he was participating.

Meanwhile, Benrey had managed to work its way down Gordon’s chest, below his waist. The ritual apparently didn’t require any clothing, so Gordon had been in the buff the whole time. Annoying, as the cave air was quite chilly, but also convenient as the demon began looping its tongue along his half-hard dick. He made a breathy moan around the tentacle in his mouth, and bucked his hips a little. It kept going, sliding along his balls, past his perineum and probing at his entrance. 

Gordon barely had any time to react as Benrey’s mouth descended onto the head of his cock. It didn’t quite kiss the tip - it would have needed its ridiculously long tongue retracted to do that - but it mouthed in a clear imitation of the act. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the warm wetness worked its way along his dick, tongue pulsing and sliding up and down the length. The end had pushed up into his ass, pushing in slowly, stretching him out. There was so much stimulation. Gordon waved his hands around, desperately trying to grab something to hold on to. One landed on the hand currently caressing his side, and dug into the flesh there. It was a little furry, actually. Not a scaly demon, but a fuzzy one he supposed.

He could feel Benrey smile around his dick. “enjoying this, are you? likin’ my tongue up your ass, gayman?” Gordon tried to respond, but his mouth was currently occupied by the tendril squirming around in it. Benrey must’ve been using some demonic shenanigans in order to talk to him, as his mouth was in a similar situation. “bet i could make you cum just from that. you cum in my mouth on just my tongue. easy. wouldn’t even need my epic meat at all.”

Unable to adequately get across that he wanted Benrey’s dick _in him_ (and also that he never wanted to hear the demon say ‘epic meat’ again), Gordon just patted the hand on him desperately and tried to motion.

“nahh. that wouldn’t be fun though, would it? i wouldn’t get to hear ya squeal with my ass in your cock. fuck. wrong way around. my cock in your ass. bet you’d make the best sounds wouldn’t you?” it crooned, combing through Gordon's hair with a spare tenril, scratching his scalp in a soothing manner. “you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Gordon wanted to say yes, yes he definitely was, but was too distracted by the feeling of the tendril pulling out of his mouth. Benrey’s tongue also retracted, dragging a moan from the man as it dragged over his prostate while retreating. The demon leant back, eyes fixed on Gordon’s face with an easy smile. The hand held loosely around Gordon’s side moved slightly lower, thumb resting in the crease in his hip. The grin was now a smirk, precum and drool dripping from its mouth.

“so? you want to?”

“Whuh,” Gordon panted, slightly overwhelmed. He cleared his throat - and winced as it complained from overuse - and croaked out, “Want to what?”

Benrey tipped its head to one side. “aww. l’il gordos been sucked so hard he can’t think. i’ll say it again. you want to have my cock in your ass?”

Gordon blinked as the words caught up to him, and his eyes widened slightly. “Yes, please, please, i need it so bad, please Benrey -”

“okay dude calm down. didn’t think you were gaggin’ for it that hard.” One of the eyes winked. “jk lol.”

Somehow, despite the demon’s mangling of the english language, Gordon was still hard and needy. He whined as Benrey spread his legs a little, before moving in. One of the tendrils - the one that was in his mouth, maybe? It was hard to keep track - held his chin up gently so Benrey could nuzzle in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. Gordon could feel something poking up at his hole and realised, oh, that’s the dick. It felt like a nice one. He was maybe still woozy from the blood loss.

Then all of a sudden, Benrey bit down on his neck and slammed its cock up into Gordon’s entrance. The man let out a wail, hands scrabbling on its shoulders, holding the fur there like a lifeline. The pace it set was brutal, but in a good way. Gordon let himself be fucked into the altar, letting out moans and whines and all manner of noises. Benrey appeared to drink them up, judging by the little praises it kept giving out. It apologetically licked at the pinpricks of blood that had welled up where it’d bitten down, lapping it up like it was a fine wine that a dog was drinking from the floor.

Gordon could feel the head of Benrey’s cock hitting up against his prostate every time it drove in, and could feel himself get nearer and nearer. He could usually hold out better, but all the remaining blood in his body had rerouted to his dick and with all the earlier ministrations he knew he didn’t have long until he came.

“Buh- benr-heeyyy, i - i’m gonna -”

“gonna what?” Benrey smiled deviously up at him. “gonna cum? you gotta ask for permission first, _friend_.” The way the last word was rolled sent shivers down his spine.

“Please, _hah_ , ple-please ben, i need, i n-need to cum, i’m, fuh, pleaase i’m a good boy,” he panted. Benrey licked a stripe up his neck.

“of course you can. good boy. you can cum for me, you’ve been _such_ a good boy.”

With that, gordon’s vocal chords gave their _second souffle_ as he let out the loudest moan of his life. Cum spurted out the head of his cock, painting his stomach and Benrey’s chest with streaks of white. Not long after, he felt hot liquid splashing up into him, so so much, bloating him slightly. Benrey continued manhandling him all the way through his orgasm, thrusts slowing down to enjoy the sensation. Eventually, it was over. Benrey gently slid out and laid gordon on the altar, before realising that its chest was probably the optimal hugging position and scooped him back up.

It ran its fingers through Gordon’s mussed up hair and directed an actual genuine smile down at him. Gordon’s returning expression was a little loopy, but just as content. They both ignored the bloody bodies that were still strewn around them as they cuddled together.

“so, uhh. you wanna go again? bro?”

“I’m going to pass out now,” Gordon announced, voice straining. And then he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks or the hornyvrai server for injecting this concept into my mind. prinx and eggnog - this ones for you. ALSO I FORGOT the demon benrey design was by eggnog. its very good


End file.
